Winged Skull
by Shigeko
Summary: OC x Kentin... Albo też OC x Armin, jeszcze nie wiem xD Zaczyna się banalnie, dziewczyna przeprowadza się do nowego miasta. Na szczęście jeden z jej ulubionych zespołów gra akurat koncert, co może osłodzić dziewczynie zerwanie z dawnymi znajomymi. Tylko czy wszystko pójdzie po myśli Mii? Oczywiście, że nie!


Historie z przeprowadzkami są takie banalne... a jednak ciągle się powtarzają. Mia miała to szczęście, że "wywalczyła" możliwość mieszkania w akademiku nowej szkoły. Argumenty mówiące o próbie usamodzielnienia się przed wyjazdem na studia były raczej niepotrzebne - matka Mii sama zdecydowała się tak zrekompensować jedynej córce tę przymusową wywózkę do innego miasta.

Nowe mieszkanko jej rodziny było małe i przytulne. Niemal takie, jak poprzednie. Dwa nieduże pokoje i jeden okazały salon. Mia jeszcze przez kilka dni pomagała przy rozpakowywaniu kartonów i wyszukiwaniu w Internecie informacji dotyczących jej nowej szkoły. No tak, stalkować to ona akurat potrafiła. Wiele wskazywało na wysoką rotację uczniów w tej placówce, więc dziewczyna mogła mieć cichą nadzieję na to, że nie będzie jedyną "nową" przez ostatnie parę miesięcy. Mimo tego zmiana otoczenia wciąż budziła w niej skrajne emocje - od strachu i niepewności, po zachwyt i podekscytowanie. O naukę się nie martwiła. Jej oceny były całkiem niezłe i wiedziała, że jeśli nauczyciele nie będą jej odpowiadać, resztkę materiału przerobi sama. Chociaż tak skrajnej sytuacji raczej nie brała pod uwagę.

Była bezwietrzna środa, gdy dziewczyna zaniosła ostatnie dokumenty do nowego liceum. Słodki Amoris. Ta nazwa za każdym razem sprawiała, że na jej ustach pojawiał się uśmieszek. Wtedy tylko pobieżnie przyjrzała się zadbanym korytarzom i dziedzińcowi swojej przyszłej uczelni, a na budynek akademika rzuciła wzrokiem jedynie raz. "Trzy miesiące to nic", powtarzała sobie. "Przyjdę na parę lekcji i zdam maturę, to wszystko."

Ten szybciutko drepczący, rzucający ukradkowe spojrzenia na prawo i lewo rudzielec - to była właśnie Mia. Ta Mia, która chyba od zawsze unikała ludzi i głośnych imprez jak ognia. Ta, która wolała nieśmiało milczeć, niż palnąć coś niestosownego. Paradoksalnie, jej wygląd zdawał się mówić coś innego. Wysokie glany i opinające zgrabne nogi zielone spodnie nadawały jej szczypty zadziornego charakteru. Luźne ciemne bluzy zapychały jej szafę. W czasie, gdy z głośników leciał Sex Pistols, uwielbiała wyobrażać sobie siebie na ich koncercie. Ale była też strasznym samotnikiem i nade wszystko ceniła sobie domowe zacisze i kilku tylko znajomych, którzy jako jedyni naprawdę ją znali. Bo miała swój własny, dziwny świat i swoje własne, dziwne zasady w nim rządzące.

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak bardzo nalegała na to, by rzucić się na głęboką wodę i w jednej chwili pozbyć się bliskości swoich rodziców, czystej łazienki, kochanego białego kota Salema i swojego wygodnego wyrka, by zamieszkać z niepewną współlokatorką jednocześnie przyzwyczajając się do nowej klasy. Przeczucie? Albo chęć nabrania odwagi. Jak wtedy, gdy zapisała się do kółka teatralnego, aby nie czerwienić się tak przy wystąpieniach publicznych. Cóż, wtedy zadziałało. Liczyła, że tak będzie i teraz.

- ... powiedział, że to dlatego, że tak fatalnie gotuję. No nie sądzę, nie sądzę. Akurat ciastka mi wyszły. Eee tam, co ja Ci te brednie opowiadam. Mów co u Ciebie.

Chwała Skajpajowi.

- Nie masz pojęcia co ja przeżywam. Wszystkie wnętrzności mi się przewracają. I zgadnij co! Dali mi pokój na trzecim piętrze. Trzecim. Piętrze. Prędzej umrę niż wyjrzę przez okno.

Blada twarz z ekranu roześmiała się głośno.

- Bez kitu, doskonale Cię rozumiem. Miałam tak samo, jak zdawałam na prawko. Wyluzuj, moja droga, to tylko trzy miesiące. Przeżyjesz bez otwierania okna. Ej, czekaj, czekaj...

Uniosłam brwi, cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź Werki. Ta po chwili zaciętego stukania w klawiaturę nagle przestała i jęknęła zawiedzona.

- No wiesz? To nie fair. Winged Skull grają w sobotę w Twoim mieście.

Otworzyłam usta ze zdumienia. Moja mina tłumaczyła wszystko, bo Werka zachichotała widząc mnie na ekranie.

- A miałyśmy razem na nich iść - powiedziała z wyrzutem.

- Przyjedź, jeśli chcesz... albo zawsze możemy poczekać aż przy-

Śmiejąc się przerwała moją wypowiedź.

- Daj spokój, żartuję sobie. Idź i baw się za nas obie. O matko, ale ja bym chciała... - westchnęła.

- Załatwię Ci koszulkę. Nie dziękuj - mruknęłam, zerkając na zegar w dole ekranu. - Ehh, będę już kończyć. Ktoś musi jutro wyszorować całą łazienkę i, cóż za niespodzianka, tym kimś jestem ja.

- No, tylko masz się dostać pod trybuny, bo jak nie to... - wyszczerzyła ząbki, milknąc. - Spoko, do usłyszenia. Branoc, branoc.

Zamykając laptop ledwo powstrzymywałam się od uśmiechu. Zapowiadał się całkiem epicki weekend.

To zadziwiające, jak szybko potrafią płynąć dni. Szczególnie te wolne. Internet to nieocenione źródło informacji ale też i straszny pożeracz czasu. Przekonałam się o tym na własnej skórze, gdy niemal cały ostatni tydzień ferii przesiedziałam przed komputerem. Ale cóż. YOLO.

Nieważne, nieważne! W końcu nadeszła upragniona sobota. Nie powiem, żebym mogła nazwać się największą fanką Winged Skull na tym świecie, ale znałam i naprawdę bardzo lubiłam ich kawałki. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia DLACZEGO nie pomyślałam o kupnie biletu choć parę dni wcześniej. Założyłam, że nie są na tyle popularni, by wszystkie bilety na ich koncert zostały wyprzedane. I, cholera, pomyliłam się.

Ubrałam się wtedy w czarną, rozkloszowaną spódniczkę i luźny ciemny T-shirt. Do torebki wpakowałam tylko portfel i parę niezbędnych dokumentów. Przeglądając się w lustrze przed wyjściem stwierdziłam, że... No, nawet całkiem nieźle wyglądam. A to, uwierzcie, takie małe święto dla starającej się wybić od dna niskiej samooceny. Z domu wyszłam przed osiemnastą. Podekscytowana i jednocześnie nieco spięta, po parominutowym zaledwie błądzeniu autobusami dotarłam na wyznaczone miejsce.

Jak na taką małą mieścinkę, hala koncertowa z zewnątrz całkiem nieźle się prezentowała. Miejsce zdecydowanie zapadało w pamięć. Był to nieduży budynek w bliżej nieokreślonym kształcie. Połączenie walca z kopułą. Zdawało się, że na codzień pełnił rolę opery, bądź też jakiejś filharmonii. Przy wejściu, tuż nad obrotowymi drzwiami, wisiał sporej wielkości banner Winged Skull. Uśmiechnęłam się, nerwowo miętosząc w dłoni pasek mojej torby.

Na zadbanym trawniku przed wejściem czekało już całkiem sporo osób. Większość była w grupach i nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie. Co ciekawe, na koncert szły nie tylko osoby w wieku licealnym ale też i postacie nieco starsze, ubrane w najzwyklejsze dżinsy i koszule. Skierowałam swe kroki do kasy mieszczącej się tuż przy wejściu na halę. O dziwo, nie było do niej żadnej kolejki. Posłałam kasjerce pełen nadziei uśmiech.

- Dobry wieczór... Poproszę jeden ulgowy na dzisiejszy koncert.

Pani spojrzała się na mnie krzywo, ostentacyjnie żując balonową gumę.

- Wyprzedane.

Poczułam jak nogi się pode mną uginają. Wyprzedane? Bilety na Winged Skull?

Kiwnęłam głową, dziękując za tak życzliwą odpowiedź, i odwróciłam się od kasy. Było mi strasznie głupio, że tak, jak szybko przyszłam, miałam stamtąd szybko sobie pójść. Czułam, jakby wszyscy mi się przyglądali i szeptali o mojej wrodzonej naiwności. Doprawdy, jak mogłam nie wziąć pod uwagę tego, że biletów po prostu nie będzie?

Nieco zaczerwieniona odeszłam od kasy i obrałam sobie za cel pobliski skrawek ziemi. Usiadłam na trawie, obejmując kolana dłońmi. Cholera, cholera. Taka okazja przeleciała mi koło nosa. Bezgłośnie westchnęłam, przyglądając się podnieconemu tłumowi. Postanowiłam trochę posiedzieć na zewnątrz zanim wrócę do domu i walnę się do wyrka.

Minęła może minuta bądź dwie, gdy obok mnie dosiadł się młody, samotny brunet, z wyglądu mógł być rok czy dwa starszy ode mnie. Z początku nawet mi nie przeszkadzał, ale z czasem zaczęłam czuć jego wzrok na sobie i nie było mi z tym komfortowo. Spojrzałam mu w oczy zadając bezgłośne pytanie. Ten w odpowiedzi zaczepnie wyszczerzył ząbki.

- Co, zabrakło biletów?

Mój wzrok mówił wszystko.

- Wiesz co... - widocznie nie zraził się moim milczeniem. - Ja zawsze jestem przygotowany na takie sytuacje. Księżniczko, przychodzę do Ciebie z niepowtarzalną ofertą.

Dobra, zaciekawił mnie.

- Masz do odsprzedania bilet? - spytałam z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Brunet kiwnął głową i przez chwilę grzebał w kieszeni. W jego dłoni pojawiła się pojedyncza wejściówka.

- Ile jesteś w stanie dać?

Od razu zaczęłam licytację. Nieznajomy nie zszedł dużo z proponowanej przez siebie ceny, a ta całkiem sporo przewyższała prawdziwą wartość biletu. Wiedziałam, że jeśli tego nie wykorzystam, mogę już nigdy nie zobaczyć Winged Skull. Zresztą... Raz się żyje! Co tam parę złotych w tę czy we w tę. Zadowolona wręczyłam chłopakowi kilka banknotów i, już z wejściówką w dłoni, z ulgą położyłam się na trawie.

- Tak bardzo Ci dziękuję! Nie masz pojęcia jak mi pomogłeś - nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Do usług - powiedział, podnosząc się z trawy. - A teraz, mała, po udanej wymianie mogę wracać na chatę.

- Pewnie. Jeszcze raz dzię... Ej, czekaj! - zawołałam nagle, gdy nieznajomy wykazywał chęć odejścia. - Jak Ci na imię?

Brunet zmrużył oczy, jakby kalkulując, czy opłaca się mu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

- Rafael.

Bez słowa poprawił skórzaną kurtkę i nie odwracając się za siebie pewnym krokiem odszedł w kierunku parkingu.


End file.
